


Lumières de Noël

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jean-Marie parle trop vite, Mulhouse power, Virgil le youtubeur, contient des vrais morceaux d'Alsace, le drama est là
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Virgil est de retour en Alsace pour les fêtes de fin d'année, et Malo a bien l'intention de lui faire découvrir ce que l'Alsace a de mieux. Mais les choses ne vont pas être si faciles...
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Lumières de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'Echange de Noël 2020 sur Livejournal.
> 
> Prompt : lumières féériques, décor de fête, illuminations.

Les choses se passaient plutôt bien pour Virgil en cette fin d'année : sa chaîne Youtube marchait de mieux en mieux, au point qu'on commençait à lui proposer de faire des apparitions dans d'autres vidéos, il avait fini par régler plusieurs soucis qui le poursuivaient depuis longtemps, et il avait enfin trouvé un mécanicien suffisamment doué pour s'occuper de sa voiture. Que le mécanicien soit un rouquin grognon et adorable était un bonus agréable. Bien sûr, celui-ci résistait des quatre fers, et faisait comme s'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. 

Par un heureux hasard, ses plans pour sa prochaine vidéo l'avaient ramené à Mulhouse, l'exacte ville où il avait rencontré l'adorable, le sémillant, l'affectueux Jean-Marie Duchesne. Virgil s'autorisa un petit rire. Jean-Marie était tout l'antithèse de ces adjectifs : un gamin renfermé, asocial et distant. en temps normal, jamais Virgil n'aurait tenté de se rapprocher de quelqu'un comme lui. Pour tout dire, il avait déjà rencontré des araignées plus affectueuses lors de cette aventure en Egypte. Ce n'étaient même pas ses talents de mécanicien, puisque sa soeur, outre qu'elle lui ressemblait et était plus aimable, était aussi douée que lui. 

Alors... il ne savait pas. Lui qui chassait les jolies fans qui admiraient son courage et son adresse, et certainement aussi son charme, voilà maintenant des jours qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à un mécanicien grognon taillé comme une brindille. Enfin, au départ. Il était revenu faire réparer sa voiture, plusieurs fois, même, et il lui avait semblé que Jean-Marie s'habituait à sa présence. Il grognait moins, répondait à ses questions, et se trouvait de manière générale dans les parages quand il arrivait. Et du coup, Virgil se retrouvait à penser beaucoup plus souvent à lui. Il pouvait être en train d'éditer une vidéo, lire, regarder un film, dès qu'il n'était pas absolument concentré, Jean-Marie reprenait sa petite promenade dans son esprit, s'installait sur une idée et l'observait en silence. Ca en devenait presque agaçant. 

Quand il avait eu la permission de tourner sa prochaine vidéo dans l'usine DMC désaffectée, son coeur avait fait un double bond : déja d'avoir accès à un site classé, mais également de pouvoir retourner à Mulhouse. Il avait immédiatement envoyé un message. Pas à Jean-Marie, qui l'aurait ignoré ou même classé en spam, mais à Malo, annonçant juste sa visite prochaine. La jeune fille avait répondu par un message débordant d'émoticônes l'assurant qu'il était le bienvenu pour venir prendre un verre quand il lui plairait.

Il arriva à Mulhouse en fin d'après-midi, un peu plus tard que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Depuis plusieurs heures, une neige fine tombait, légère comme du sucre, formant petit à petit une couche de plus en plus épaisse sur laquelle il convenait de rouler prudemment. Il eut du mal à retrouver son chemin ; il était familier avec les rues, certes, mais sous la neige, tout se ressemblait.

Enfin, il repéra l'atelier, et entra avec prudence dans la cour. La neige tombait de plus en plus dru, et il rentra la tête dans son col pour franchir les quelques mètres le séparant de la porte. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, grâce aux grands radiateurs alignés contre les murs. La musique sortant d'une chaîne emplissait la pièce, se mariant étrangement bien avec les bruits métalliques venant des capots entrouverts. 

\- Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens ! claironna Virgil pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme.

Il entendit un choc métallique suivi de jurons, et Malo émergea du moteur sur lequel elle travaillait, en se frottant le crâne. Jean-Marie prit appui sur le pare-chocs de la voiture sous laquelle il travaillait pour surgir, heurtant presque les jambes de Virgil.

\- Oh, remarqua-t-il du ton le plus plat possible. C'est le youtubeur.

\- Sois poli, répondit Malo. Tu as fait bonne route ? 

\- Aucun problème pour un conducteur comme moi !

Malo et Jean-Marie levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. La jeune fille attrapa Virgil par le bras et le traîna vers la cuisine tandis qu'ils échangeaient des nouvelles. Il entendit Jean-Marie les suivre, quelques mètres en arrière comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas. 

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où Malo entreprit de préparer un pot de café. Jean-Marie se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et attrapa un magazine, comme si la situation n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. 

\- Alors ? demanda Malo en servant trois tasses, qu'est-ce qui t'amène exactement ? 

\- Eh bien, j'ai une vidéo en cours ! Enfin, qui va commencer. J'ai les autorisations pour tourner dans l'usine DMC.

\- Autorisation ? grogna Jean-Marie. Je croyais que tu faisais de l'exploration urbaine, pas une visite guidée.

\- Aw, you mean kitten ! (Jean-Marie lui mit un coup sur le bras) Ce n'est pas une vidéo d'urbex, c'est une vidéo de découverte. Pas de visite interdite cette fois. Juste une visite, des jolis plans, des explications.

Jean-Marie haussa les épaules.

\- Te laisse pas intimider, commenta Malo. Il a vu toutes tes vidéos.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Jean-Marie essaya de la pousser de sa chaise, mais elle se mit hors de portée avec un ricanemnent.

\- C'est vrai, ça, Kitten ? ronronna presque virgil. Aww, je savais bien que tu m'aimais, au fond ! 

\- Tu parles ! Elles sont nazes, tes vidéos. Et l'expliration urbaine, c'est des trucs d'idiots.

Oh. Voilà qui faisait plutôt mal à entendre. Malgré lui , Virgil fit la grimace. Ce n'était peut-être ni prudent, ni toujours très légal, mais il était fier de ce qu'il faisait. Non seulement par la qualité de sa production et le soin qu'il apportait à ses vidéos, mais également de ce qu'il montrait au public, de ce qu'il découvrait et faisait découvrir. 

Jean-Marie eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes, parce qu'il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il ne s'excusa pas, il semblait que ce n'était pas dans sa manière de faire, mais il marmonna quelque chose que Virgil ne comprit pas.

\- Ecoute pas cet idiot, coupa Malo. Hé, en attendant Nora, ça te dit qu'on t'emmène voir un truc cool ? 

\- Toujours. 

Virgil et Malo sortirent de l'atelier. Jean-Marie ne les suivit pas, et il se dit qu'il voulait les laisser seuls, mais il les rejoignit après quelques instants. Virgil laissa les deux mécaniciens s'entasser dans la Buick, se glissa derrière le volant. Jean-Marie s'était installé à l'arrière, et en ajustant le rétroviseur, Virgil vit qu'il gardait les bras croisés et le regard obstinément fixé vers l'extérieur, mais il avait l'air plus... penaud que d'habitude. 

Sur les directions de Malo, Virgil se faufila dans les petites rues, et se gara sur un parking qui ne payait pas de mine. Elle le tira presque hors de son siège, lui laissant à peine le temps de fermer les portes, et l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Virgil, tâchant de suivre sans déraper sur les plaques de neige. 

\- Tu vas voir ! 

Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans la rue du Sauvage, que Malo désigna avec un "tadaaa !" victorieux. Virgil ne répondit rien. Il était à peu près sûr que sa mâchoire pendait bêtement, mais le spectacle le méritait. Des centaines de petites ampoules de couleur brillaient dans la nuit, arrangés en motifs géographiques complexes qui s'étendaient d'un côté à l'autre de la rue, se répétant tous les cinq mètres d'une manière qui finissait par devenir hypnotique. Une douce lueur baignait la rue, éclairant les assemblages de petits personnages sur les trottoirs d'une manière presque féérique. Au bout de la rue, un gigantesque sapin se dressait, couvert depuis la pointe jusqu'au bout des branches d'un filet de lumière étincelant. 

\- C'est... splendide, finit-il par dire. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant.

\- On dirait le Grand Ballon.

Virgil mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa stupeur et à déchiffrer ce que Jean-Marie venait de dire. L'une de ses premières vidéos avait été tournée au sommet du Grand Ballon, en pleine nuit, lors d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes. La clarté avait été la même, des milliers de points lumineux dans l'obscurité, une lueur pâle qui éclairait le paysage. Mais c'était une ancienne vidéo, presque inconnue par rapport à celles d'exploration. Cela voulait dire...

Il se tourna vers Jean-Marie pour lui en faire la remarque, mais il se rendit compte que le gamin avait ouvert sa veste. Il allait prendre froid comme ça ! Virgil voulut lui en faire la remarque, et vit alors ce qu'il portait en-dessous. Sa version cartoon lui renvoya son regard avec un clin d'oeil, au-dessus des lettres métalliques qu'il avait lui-même dessinées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, la referma, la rouvrit. Finalement, il opta pour ébourriffer les cheveux de Jean-Marie.

\- You naughty little kitten ! Tu as vu mes vidéos, alors ! 

Jean-Marie ne répondit pas. A sa grande surprise, il ne l'écarta pas non plus d'un coup. Et était-ce... un sourire ? Peut-être bien. Virgil se pencha vers lui, mais Malo l'interrompit.

\- Alors, les garçons, vous venez ? J'ai envie de vin chaud, moi !

Elle revint vers eux, les attrapa chacun par un bras et les entraîna avec elle. Virgil suivit d'un pas soudain beaucoup plus joyeux. Qui savait ce que la soirée lui réservait encore ? Après tout, par une nuit pareille, tout était possible...


End file.
